I Will Always Choose You
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: Some bonds can never be broken. Sometimes it really is till death do us part
1. Chapter 1

**I WILL ALWAYS CHOOSE YOU**

 **Author's Note- The relationship between Nora and Mary Lou is such a sweet and loving one (even though they're both completely evil) but I wanted to explore this one a bit more so here goes. As always reviews are welcome as are suggestions for future stories. Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

1862

The Gemini coven. A home for witches all over the world.

Nora Hildegard was one of it's members but she had a secret that no one knew of...she was a Siphoner. The Gemini coven would look on it as though she were not a real witch being as she had to take others' powers in order to use them but Nora didn't care and it didn't bother her that this was how she found her way into The Gemini coven.

Her mother thought that she was special and for a long time, Nora and her mother had such a strong bond that they both believed no one and nothing could break it untill that one fateful night...

"Nora..?" Nora's mother's voice was unsteady and it shook just by uttering her name.

In front of the older, fair haired woman was a boy. He was about the age of eighteen and he was covered in blood from a large wound to his abdomen. A wound that Nora had inflicted.

"What have you done?"

Nora turned to look at her mother, her gulity green eyes pleading for the older woman to understand.

"He said he was going to hurt me...he is a warlock, mother. He has the ability to make wounds and inflictions appear just by thought alone...I used his power and turned it against him." She explained as she glanced back at the dead warlock.

Her mother's green eyes went from her daughter to the body behind the young witch.

Now she knew...she knew exactly what her daughter was.

"You are not a witch at all...you're a Siphoner."

Tears came to the young girl's eyes and she nodded her head slowly.

"I'm so sorry, mother." Nora sobbed as she walked towards her mother, arms open, ready to recieve the comfort she so desperately sought.

Her mother took a step back.

"Is there anything else you wish to tell me before I beat the truth from you?"

Nora swallowed the lump in her throat and once again, nodded her head slowly.

Her mother waited expectantly.

"I have different ideas about my future...and who I want to spend it with." She started awkwardly.

Her mother sighed.

"So you have been galavanting about with the local stable hand as well, have you? Nora, I have told you, he's as dumb as post and twice as ugly."

Nora closed her eyes as the tears fell.

"I do not have feelings for...men, mother."

The older woman frowned in confusion.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Nora."

"The feelings that I should have for men...I have for women."

"No...no that's unheard of. Nora, your preference has always been men, you've always just said that you are waiting for the right one to come along."

"Oh mother, I only said that so that you would stop trying to make me court those ridiculous boys that father approved of!"

Nora's mother looked at her daughter as she took in everything that she'd just said.

"Leave."

Nora frowned.

"What?"

"I said leave, Nora. I do not want you to be a part of this family anymore."

"But...mother, I _am_ a part of this family. I am your daughter!"

"Not anymore. Do you really think that I could ever raise a Siphoner and a young woman who cavorts with other women?"

"I haven't cavorted with anyone!" Nora shrieked.

"But you will! And it is unnatural and I will not stand for any of it, Nora!"

Nora found herself begging with her mother, something she never thought she would have to do.

"I thought as my mother, you were supposed to accept me, no matter what or who I am."

"Is that the little fairytale they tell you in your books? Then let me be clear, I do not want you here, I dispise the sight of you, I disown you, Nora. Now I suggest you leave this place because if any of us see you around here again, we will kill you."

Nora's eyes widened.

"Kill me?"

Her mother nodded.

"And we will not think twice about it."

Nora took a step back and then another, then another, until she was practically running away and into the dark forest behind her...

Nora was always rebellious and returned home to see if maybe her family's anger had subsided. It hadn't and the moment she walked through the door, they made good on their promise and tried to kill her. They chased her to a cliff's edge and tried to force her off it, knowing full well of the sharp rocks that poked out of the water below that would surely kill her. But before that could happen, before Nora was about to plunge to her death, a man appeared, later she would learn that his name was Malcom. He rescued her, killed her family and told her he could change her life for the better, she could own the power that she so freely took from others and use it as her very own. She would never have to fear anything, ever again, not even death. She readily agreed, tired of being hunted and mocked, so he took her to the Salvatore woman. Lilian Salvatore. Head of what would come to be known as The Heretics.

Nora was turned into a vampire that very night.

1880

Mary Louise hung upside down in her family's slaughterhouse.

"You think this will kill me?" She taunted.

Her father looked at her as he turned the hot poker in the fire.

"No but it will hurt like the devil. After all, that's what you are."

Mary Lou watched as her father kept the poker in the fire a little longer before walking up to his daughter and pressing the red hot metal into her side.

She screamed and thrashed within the confines of the chains.

"Maybe this will burn the evil away."

She did her best to lift her head and look at him, the man she called her father and sneered.

"So being a Siphoner makes me the embodiment of all evil, does it?"

Her father poked her again, causing a hiss to escape her pale lips.

"Something like that." He muttered as he watched his daughter fall into unconsciousness...

Mary woke up on the streets a few days later.

She was hungry, dirty and felt any fight she had die the instant she woke up.

She wandered the streets for a few weeks, always looking for food and a place to stay but no one would let her in. No one wanted anything to do with her at all.

She still continued to use her magic to serve her own needs and found that she sometimes had to beg just to get by, that was until she met Malcom.

Malcom told her that he could change her life if she met with a woman named Lilian Salvatore. She agreed willingly and that was night her life changed. That was the night, Mary louise, Siphoner and embarrassment to her family, became a vampire.

 **Author's Note- Sorry for the short chapter but I'm easing you in here, hehe. I know I'm a tease. Chapter 2 will be up shortly, promise. X**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **Author's Note- A promise is a promise, here's chapter 2 X.**

 **P.S Forgot to mention, all rights go to their respective owners, I own nothing.**

The Heretics were a powerful group of vampires; all unique in their own way and twice as deadly. There was the mother firgure of the group, Lilian Salvatore. Julian, her lover. Valerie, (she had a past). Beau, the mute. Malcolm, Lilian's golden boy. Mary Louise, the cold and unforgiving and Nora, the youngest of the group.

Lilian made Nora see that the world was theirs for the taking and Nora revelled in her new found power. It was all too easy to take a human life and think nothing of it. After being shunned by her family, Nora had grown bitter and compassion very rarely entered her mind when she took a life.

All the other Heretics watched her grow from an unsure young vampire to a confident and ruthless killer but none was as fascinated by her as Mary Louise.

The blonde would watch Nora as she killed, how gently she held them while she fed, as though she cared about their discomfort. She was not savage, not at all and this intruged Mary Louise more than she cared to admit.

Of course, it still being the 1900's, the blonde had to keep her feelings in check but some things could not be hidden so easily.

One particular night, Nora had gone out to feed, choosing to walk through the cemetery to avoid detection.

She suddenly stopped walking and a light grin appeared on her lips.

"I know you have been following me for at least ten minutes now." She said without turning around.

Mary Louise came out of hiding, the same grin on her face, maybe a little more shy than Nora's.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. We live in dangerous times."

Nora raised an eyebrow.

"We _are_ the danger." She argued.

Mary Louise chuckled darkly.

"That we are but we are still hunted. Never forget that."

"I won't."

There was a short silence and then the blonde cleared her throat.

"Maybe since I'm here, I should hunt with you. Safety in numbers and all that." She suggested.

Nora shrugged carelessly.

"If you must." But she said it with that same, teasing smile.

They walked side by side for a while in silence until Nora broke it.

"I have seen you...watching me."

Mary Louise nodded, pushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yes, we all have. You have progressed beautifully. The Heretics are pleased."

"No. That is not what I meant. I have seen you watching me...more than the others do."

The blonde looked down shyly and was slightly embarrassed at having been found out.

Nora stopped walking and turned to face the other Heretic.

"It's alright...I like the attention."

Mary Louise smiled and watched as the brunette walked off, leaving Mary Louise to chase her.

And that was how it went for the rest of that year; Mary Louise, feeling like she was chasing Nora. There was something there, they both knew it but they had to be careful. Being a vamprie was not the only thing that would get them killed in this century.

It turned out that Nora liked being chased but it was driving Mary Louise to distraction.

She paced up and down outside the brunette's room, waiting for her to appear.

She was angry and she knew that Nora and herself needed to talk. It was the only way Mary Louise could deal with everything that was going on in her head.

Eventually, the brunette emerged, jumping slightly at seeing the blonde outside her room.

"Mary Lou-"

She loved that; the way she shortened her name slightly, it made it sound more affectionate.

"I think we need to talk, Nora."

Nora nodded, a slight frown on her face as she sat down on the seat on the landing.

"Of course. Is everything alright?"

Concern. How touching, Mary Louise thought bitterly.

"No. It's not alright, Nora. For almost a year now, you have been teasing me, making me chase you...You make me unsure of your intentions and feelings and I know full well that you are the same as I."

Nora blinked, that grin coming to her lips again.

"I see..."

"I would just like to know where we stand with each other. I cannot keep playing these silly little mind games with you, Nora."

Nora nodded in understanding, biting back a smile.

Mary Louise took a breath and then looked at Nora expectantly.

"I have feelings for you, Mary Lou but yes, I will not deny that I have enjoyed watching you drive yourself mad chasing me. I am sorry to have put you through that." Nora admitted.

Mary Louise broke out into a smile.

"Thank you...for telling me what I asked." She then stood and went to the stairs.

Nora frowned and stood.

"Wait!"

Mary Louise turned, glancing over her shoulder at the brunette.

"What about you? And your feelings?"

The blonde grinned.

"I thought it was blatantly obvious."

Nora hesitated and then looked up at her again.

"You feel the same?"

The blonde smirked triumphantly.

"If I did not, I would have been chasing you and playing your idiotic mind games for the past year."

Nora smiled and even thought their relationship was under wraps, everyone who knew them could see something beautiful happening between the two vampires...

NOW

A table was flipped over and the vase that sat in it's centre, was smashed against the wall.

"This is madness!"

Nora went over to stand at her girlfriend's side.

Mary Louise's eyes were wide with fury as she stared at Lilian.

The dark haired vampire kept her voice calm and steady as she spoke.

"We came to Mystic Falls to live peacefully. Killing humans will only arouse people's anger and we will be hunted once again."

Mary Louise was breathing hard.

"So you expect us to live a life hidden away? Nora and I had to hide who we are in the 19th century! Have we not suffered enough?!"

Lilian bowed her head as she listened to Mary Louise.

"I understand that this will be difficult but we will not be completely without sustenace. Malcolm and I had come up with a way that we can still feed without enraging the people of Mystic falls."

"Now we are to worry over the opinions of humans?! Tell me when it was that you lost your mind!"

Nora had never seen Mary Louise this angry and it partly scared her. The only time she ever showed anger like this was when Nora herself was threatened.

Lilian nodded at Malcolm and he came over, handing a tea cup out to Mary Louise. She took it and looked inside. There was blood but no more than three sips.

Her blue-green eyes looked up at Lilian once again.

"Is this some sort of joke?" She asked slowly and Nora waited for her lover to explode.

Lilian gave the blonde a small smile.

"No. This is the way we will be living from now on."

Mary Louise put the cup down on the floor by her side and took Nora's hand.

"Come Nora, I think we should go and have some fun."

Nora was dragged along by her girlfriend as they left the house.

Once outside, Nora took Mary Louise by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"I know you're mad, I am too but the fact of the matter is...Lilian's right. If we want to survive here, we have to be smart."

Mary Louise shook her head.

"I refuse to be fearful of some pathetic humans. I'll kill every last one of them if I have to!"

Nora tried to calm her down but it wasn't working, so instead she decided to go along with it just this once. Well, at least that's what she told herself.

"Alright. One last fright fest before we are locked away again."

The blonde grinned at her lover and they both wandered off towards the camping grounds, the night swallowing them as they walked...

Teenagers, so many of them. They were sitting around camp fires, telling stupid ghost stories.

Mary Louise and Nora waited patiently in the bushes, watching them.

"This is almost too easy." Nora chuckled.

Mary Louise grinned darkly.

"It's going to be an absolute bloodbath."

The teenagers sat on logs but they were not at all aware of the danger that awaited them.

"Maybe we should toy with them for a bit." Nora suggested.

Mary Louise looked at her with a confused expression on her face.

"How so?"

Nora shrugged.

"I think we should join them, tell them our own ghost story and then make them relive it."

Mary Louise looked at Nora, her face an expression of pure seriousness.

"I have never been more proud of you."

Nora nudged her gently.

"Come on then."

The blonde held her back.

"Wait. One went off into the trees. We'll wait until he comes back, otherwise he could run for help."

Nora groaned.

"Fine but how much longer? I'm getting hungry."

"Patience, love. We'll soon be having our fill."

Nora imagined them all screaming as Mary Lou savagely bit into the one she would be sat next to and Nora would do the same.

The thing that Nora loved about Mary Lou was that she so was loving, gentle and kind to her and her only, but when it came to the kill, she was the most savage creature that Nora had ever seen. There was no mercy, no gentleness, no displeasure at seeing the pain she was causing; in short Mary Lou was pure evil and Nora loved her all the more for it.

The boy who had left his friends had now come back.

Nora shifted but Mary Louise still had hold of her arm.

Nora rolled her eyes.

"What now?" She hissed.

"Wait for them to get comfortable, then we'll go out there and act like we're campers ourselves."

Nora looked at Mary Lou's lace white dress and then gestured to her black top, leggings and boots with spiked heels.

"Looking like this?"

Mary Lou shrugged.

"It won't matter when we're tearing their throats out."

Nora grinned.

The campers looked up as the two girls approached them.

"Telling scary stories?" Mary Louise asked them.

The majority were boys but there were also a few girls.

One of the boys, a dark haired jock, looked up at the pretty blonde.

"Yeah, wanna listen?"

"We'd be delighted but only if you let us tell one too."

The boy shrugged.

"Sure. That'd be cool."

Nora sat down next to the jock and Mary Louise sat opposite her, next to the three girls who looked a little annoyed by their presence.

The jock began telling his story.

Nora rolled her eyes when Mary Lou looked her way and the blonde hid a grin.

It was nothing they hadn't heard before; abandoned hospital, group of kids go in, swinging doors and noises that no one can explain, one goes missing, ones dies, another gets his hand cut off by some invisible source. blah blah blah...

The jock finished his story and then looked at Mary Louise.

"Cool story, huh?"

She nodded politely and put a hand to her heart for effect.

"I was terrified! How did you come to hear such a story?"

The jock smiled, pleased to have the blonde's attention.

"It happened for real in some other town. My cousin used to live there. He actually went into the hosptial once."

"Really? Fascinating." Nora chimed in with another eye roll.

The jock frowned.

"Ok then, let's hear one of yours'."

Nora smiled and nodded.

"Alright then." And she proceeded to tell them the story of how her and Mary Lou killed a group of youths just like them a few years ago at a fun fair, of course she used different names but the story of them being vampires was just the same.

The jock scoffed when Nora finished.

"Vampires? Come on, no one thinks they're scary anymore."

"Oh really? Would you not be scared if one was sitting right next to you?" Nora questioned.

"We all know vampires don't exist and even if they did, stake to heart. Done! They're too easy."

Nora felt her anger rise.

"They are not that unkillable." She muttered.

The jock grinned at her.

"So what? You like vampires?"

Nora perked up a little.

"I think they're fascinating, sensual creatures who are capable of great love." She told him, glancing at her girlfriend.

Mary Lou's heart always skipped a little when she gave her looks like that.

The jock missed it, obviously, and moved in close to Nora.

"It's the neck biting thing, right? That always turns girls like you on."

Nora felt his breath on her neck when Mary Lou spoke up.

"I would move away from her before you get seriously hurt." Her voice was low and threatening.

The jock ignored her.

Nora sat completely still as Mary Lou came over and grabbed him by his hair, pulling him upwards sharply.

"Ow! Alright, alright! I went too far, sorry! Jeez!"

Mary Louise glared at him and Nora knew what would come next.

"Yes. You did and if you ever touch my girlfriend again, I'll make you regret it."

The jock looked from Mary Louise to Nora and grinned despite the pain he was in.

"Oh, you two are together? Oh man that's hot!"

Those were his last words as Mary Louise bit savagely into his neck.

The jock screamed as the blonde drank deeply and the teens around them started screaming.

Nora grabbed one that tried to run and bit into him as he screamed and thrashed.

Both vampires watched each other and grinned. Blood lined their lips and Mary Louise pushed the dead jock away from her as she watched the others take off running into the trees, all in different directions.

Nora was also finished and took Mary Lou's hand as she reached her lover.

"Well I didn't expect this to turn into a hunting party but it's still going to be a lot of fun."

Nora nodded in agreement.

"Shall we give them a head start, my love?"

Nora pretended to think.

"Yes. Make them think they have a chance against us."

Mary Louise chuckled.

"You can be so sadistic sometimes."

Nora laughed.

"It makes this existence all the more fun and worth while."

Mary lou turned to her, giving her a light kiss.

"That's where you're wrong. My life as a vampire never started until you walked into my life. _You_ , Nora...you make this existence worth while."

Nora blushed a little and linked their hands.

"You're so sweet, Mary Lou. Now, I believe we have some humans to kill."

Mary Lou nodded and then they both counted to three and then went after the terrified humans who were now probably lost in the forest still running for lives, as short as they may be when the vampires caught up to them.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Nora and Mary Louise were laughing as they walked up to their Heretic home.

Lily stood at the door, her arms folded; like a mother waiting to scold her children for coming home so late. Nora bowed her head slightly, the laughter dying from her lips while Mary Louise only raised her chin and looked the older vampire straight in the eye.

Lily's lips parted in shock.

It was clear what they'd done. Blood stained their clothes and their eyes were bright and shining. They had fed. They had killed.

Lily raised her head.

"And where have you two been?"

Mary Louise smirked.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Lily looked at Nora who only looked away, avoiding her disappointed gaze.

"You know what she leads you to do is wrong, Nora. Stand up to her."

Nora looked up at Lily and shrugged.

"We are vampires, Lily. This is what we do."

Lily shook her head.

"No. I made a deal with Stephan, this is not how we live now."

Mary Louise sighed loudly and brushed past Lily with Nora following.

Things happened over time that the Heretics could not ignore.

Valerie had been knocked down so Nora and Mary Louise decided to take it upon themselves to teach the humans a lesson.

They continued to kill, despite what Lily had said until she called them all together and told them what the consequences would be if they continued to act in this manner.

Soon, every Heretic calmed down and learned to live almost as a human would.

Yes, they were bored and tempers sometimes became a little too much to handle, especially when Valerie and Mary Louise went head to head.

"Will you stop pacing?" Mary Louise muttered as Valerie did indeed pace in front of her.

"Oh sorry, is it ruining your 'doing nothing' time?" She said with a mocking pout.

Nora smirked at Valerie.

"I wouldn't test her, Val. She hasn't had her ration today."

"Three bloody cups! A ration! It's ridiculous!" Mary louise blurted, throwing her arms up in the air.

Nora stroked the blonde's head and tried to say something soothing to her.

"As soon as Malcolm gets back, darling. It won't be long now and he will give you your ration."

The blonde rolled her eyes but calmed down considerably. That was until Valerie chuckled as she watched the exchange between the two other vampires.

Mary Louise raised her head.

"What's so funny?"

Valerie looked at Nora.

"She's like a little dog, isn't she? One stroke from you and she submits."

The blonde stood quickly, her chair scooting backwards while Nora sat back and braced herself for the worst.

"Are you mocking our relationship?"

"Of course not. I just find it strange that Nora would settle for a clingly little bitch like you."

Mary Louise's eyes widened and she took a step closer.

"She did not settle and neither did I. We have this little thing called 'love', something you are clearly not familiar with."

"Oh I know what love is and if you really loved Nora, you would see how much better off she'd be without you."

Nora's eyes flashed and she stood, extending her hand and inflicting white hot pain on Valerie. The other Heretic went to her knees as she clutched at her head and cried out.

Nora's teeth clenched.

"You are not worthy to make that call. I know what is good for me, Valerie and if you value your brain, you will apologise to Mary Lou right this second."

Valerie looked up at the blonde who was smirking down at her.

"I'm...I'm sorry."

Nora released Valerie and sat back down in the chair, shaking with adrenaline.

Valerie went up to her room while Mary Louise looked back at her girlfriend.

"Are you alright?"

Nora only nodded but her lips were still set into a grim line.

"I'm fine."

Mary Louise didn't believe her but it would do her no good to argue with Nora, so she gave her a nod that she understood and headed for the door.

Nora looked up.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk."

Nora knew by the tone that the blonde was upset.

"Mary Lou-"

The door slammed shut and Nora sat back in the chair, sighing and letting her head hang back.

Mary Louise walked up the hills of Mystic falls until she was practically looking down at the little town.

She let out a breath to try and calm herself.

She hated Valerie. Why would she say something like that?

Did everyone think that her relationship with Nora was a joke? They'd been together for almost 133 years for God's sake! If that didn't show the meaning of love, she didn't know what did!

Nora meant everything to Mary Louise, there was not a thing that she would not do for the other girl.

Their anniversary was coming up and Mary Louise was looking forward to it with a mixture of nervousness and excitement.

In the 19th century, they had to be careful. Nora had fully embraced this new world and loved the fact that she didn't have to hide her feelings. Mary Louise was different. She was still fearful of people and what they would do.

Sometimes while they were out in public, Nora would grab Mary Louise's hand, thinking nothing of it but then the blonde would see someone looking (people always did) and she would untangle her fingers from her girlfriend's. She knew that hurt Nora but she couldn't break a century long habit that easily, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Mary Louise turned at the sound of Nora's voice.

The brunette smiled warmly at her but Mary Louise couldn't return it.

"People are always going to judge us, aren't they?"

Nora frowned a little.

"You mean Valerie?"

"No. Everyone."

"Who cares what everyone thinks! Why does their opinion of us matter so much to you?" Nora questioned, slightly angry.

The blonde shook her head slowly.

"I don't know...maybe because sometimes I feel that others think that I am not enough for you. I don't know...maybe it's true."

Nora stood next to her girlfriend and took both of her hands in her's.

"You are enough for me, Mary Lou. I don't care what the others think. I choose you, I will always choose you."

The blonde smiled with tears in her eyes.

Nora's green eyes shone brightly in the afternoon sun and Mary Louise looked around. She then took her hands away from Nora's and fished in her pocket for the small box.

"I was going to do this at our anniversary party but I think now is the right time."

Nora frowned with confusion then her eyes widened as Mary Lou opened a little black box and inside was a beautiful, big, oval, diamond ring that shone brightly in the sunlight.

Nora couldn't stop staring at it.

Mary Lousie licked her lips nervously.

"Marry me."

Nora looked up at her girlfriend.

"Are you serious?" She breathed. Nora felt so much joy in her heart she thought it was about to burst.

Mary Lou nodded.

"I am. You and I have spent 133 years together. I want more. I want eternity... and I want to spend it with you, Nora."

Nora started nodding before she broke out into a bright smile.

"Yes."

"You mean it? It's a yes?"

"Yes, of course! Of course it's yes!"

Mary Lou's smile matched Nora's and she kissed her, trying to pour all the love she felt for her into it.

In truth, Mary Louise was insecure. She always felt that Nora would like some space and she would glady give it to her if she felt that by so doing so would not result in losing her.

Nora knew that something like that would never happen. Yes, the blonde got a little much at times but Nora knew she cared and that was all that mattered to her.

Her intentions were pure and her heart, as evil as it may be, was made of gold when it came to Nora. She showed her such love and kindness that Nora was always shocked when she failed to show compassion at something other than her girlfriend.

They both knew they would fight, they would have their silly little arguements but they would always find their way back to each other. They always had.

 **Author's Note- Aww they're engaged! I hoped I made this as sweet as it was in the episode. I just wanted to change it around a bit. Hope I did it justice. Please feel free to rate and review! X**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 **Author's Note- In this story, Julian is already alive and living with the other Heretics. Just wanted to clear that up ;) X**

Nora opened her eyes to the new morning and smiled when she felt Mary Lou's arm around her waist. The blonde stirred beside her and Nora turned to face her fiancee.

"Morning."

Mary Lou opened her bluey green eyes and smiled at Nora.

"Morning."

Nora sighed contentedly and then held up her hand, looking at the engagement ring on her wedding finger.

"It's so beautiful. Where did you get it?"

Mary Lou smiled and snuggled closer to Nora.

"Julian gave it to me. He said that someone as beautiful as you deserves only the best. I have to agree."

Nora looked slightly shocked.

"I thought you were his favourite."

"I am but he likes you because you make me happy."

Nora chuckled.

"I guess that makes sense."

Mary Lou looked like she wanted to sleep in and Nora was just settling too when a knock came at their door.

"Are you two awake? Lily wants to see us."

Nora and Mary Lou looked at each other with concern on their faces. When Lily called them together, it was never good.

They both went downstairs, already dressed and ready for whatever was to come.

Everyone was present except Julian. Mary Louise looked for him but he wasn't there. Valerie stood at Lily's side and she looked upset but unharmed.

Lily placed a hand on Valerie's shoulder.

"Valerie has something to tell us."

Nora's lips parted in shock and concern, whereas Mary Lou stood and folded her arms, already deciding that whatever Valerie was about to say was pure lies.

Valerie licked her lips and then proceeded to tell them what had happened.

"When I was with Stefan, I was pregnant with his child. Julian knew and he also knew that I was quite a powerful Heretic. He didn't like it and we fought, during the fight, I fell and he...he killed my baby."

Valerie got upset and Lily held her and tried to calm her down. Nora instantly had a sympathetic look on her face as did Malcolm and Beau.

"We need to take Julian down." Valerie said with tears in her eyes.

"I need you all to stand with me."

Lily nodded.

"I will. We will find him and question him but we will have to use force."

Beau nodded to Valerie that he stood with her, so did Malcolm and so did Nora.

Mary Lou stayed where she was.

Nora frowned at her fiancee.

"Mare?"

Mary Louise shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I just don't believe that Julian would do something like that."

Valerie frowned at the other Heretic.

"Of course his favourite would side with him."

"Mare, you know Valerie wouldn't lie about something like this."

"Do I? Why hasn't she brought it up before? Why now?"

Nora frowned at the blonde.

"It must be a hard thing to talk about. She lost a baby, Mary Lou. Are you saying that you stand with Julian?"

Mary Louise looked at the floor and then at her fiancee.

"Yes."

Nora shook her head and left the room.

"Nora, wait! Nora!"

Mary Louise chased her out of the room and into the hall way.

"Nora, stop!"

The brunette turned around.

"I can't believe you. I thought you would side with your family."

"Julian _is_ our family!"

"No, he's not! What man would do something so unspeakable as to kill an unborn child?"

"How do you even know it's the truth?!"

Nora looked at the blonde.

"You really believe him, don't you? He's really got you under his thumb." She said slowly as if seeing things clearly for the first time.

Mary Lou turned her head away.

Nora looked down at her engagement ring and started to take it off.

"What are you doing?" Mary Lou asked, panic in her voice.

"I don't want this. It was his. I don't want anything from that monster...even if it means ending my engagement to you." She added softly then put then ring in Mary Lou's hand before walking away from her.

Mary Louise went to see Julian, she was in tears when she went to him and he held her.

"What's wrong?"

"She gave me back the ring, Julian. We're over. It's done." She sobbed.

He frowned.

"Why? Why would she do that? She loves you!"

"Valerie has been spreading lies about you and making the others choose her side, I didn't but...Nora did."

She started crying again and Julian held her.

"Mary Lou, you have to tell me everything that was said."

She nodded and then as he sat her down, she told him everything.

After that, things would never be the same...


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

It was difficult. Lily was dead. She had sacrificed her life so that Julian would pay for his crime but little did they know that Mary Louise had broken that bond on Julian's orders and now Julian was missing and the Heretics started to do their own thing.

Nora's green eyes scanned the list of classes avaliable on the school's notice board. There were many things she could do; they had art, science, English and Poetry, which she loved and so many more.

This was a new start for her. It had always been Mary Louise that kept her close and safe and it wasn't that being safe was a bad thing but Nora liked her freedom too and now that things between her and Mary Lou were over, she could have that.

Still...a small pain blossomed in her heart when she thought of the blonde. She missed her. She missed being woken gently by Mary Lou and handed a cup of tea to start her day. She missed the way Mary Lou's anger would boil over when someone said something offensive to Nora. She just missed...her.

She let out a sigh and turned away from the notice board but she almost ran into Bonnie.

"Sorry..." Nora muttered as she brushed past the witch.

"No problem. Oh hey, are you signing up for classes?" Bonnie asked her.

"I was thinking about it, yes."

"You totally should. Might help you seem more human."

Nora narrowed her eyes at Bonnie.

"I'm not too sure I fit in here anyway."

"Huh, that's true." Bonnie agreed and then turned back around, putting something up on the notice board.

"But I would like to help out...in some, small way." Nora said suddenly.

Bonnie turned around and looked at her, bewilderment written all over her face.

"You? Want to help?"

Nora nodded, giving her a small, tight lipped smile then her attention went to the poster on the notice board.

"I could help with that." She said, gesturing to it.

"Toys for tots?" Bonnie questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Nora nodded enthustiastically.

"Yes. I could take the toys to the children, I could organize a few things."

"I dunno, I mean you are kinda..."

"Kind of what?" Nora pushed, the smile dropping from her lips.

"Evil." Bonnie said, wincing as she did.

Nora raised her head, giving the other girl a haughty look.

"I suppose that's true but maybe I want to change. Maybe I want to be...good."

Bonnie blinked as she tried to process what Nora was saying.

"Alright, you can come with me to the hospital to give out the toys but no killing."

Nora nodded.

"Scout's honour."

Bonnie rolled her eyes as the vampire gave her a scout's salute.

Well, at least she was trying.

During the next few months, Bonnie took Nora along with her to give out the toys.

The hospital wasn't as depressing as Nora thought it would be and she actually found herself enjoying walking around in an elf's hat, holding a giant stocking full of toys with Bonnie next to her, making sure she was on her best behaviour.

"Are you ok?" Bonnie asked as Nora looked down into the stocking to see a barbie doll with it's blonde head poking out.

"I'm fine." She replied distractedly.

Bonnie followed Nora's gaze to the doll and pulled the toy out, making Nora look at her.

"What?"

"You, pining for Mary Louise."

"Well the doll...it looks like her." Nora said softly, pointing to the doll with it's plastic smile.

"It's a doll and Mary Louise has an evil smile, not a nice one."

"She does when she smiles at me." Nora told her, her eyes downcast and her voice very quiet.

"You need to forget about her, ok? Mary Louise sided with a monster and you are trying to turn over a new leaf. So leave her where she belongs, in your past."

Nora nodded and then continued walking down the hospital corridor.

Bonnie started telling her what they would do after this visit. That they had to go back and clean up, remove posters etc...and make sure that they left things neat and tidy. Nora was nodding along when she looked and there stood Mary Louise.

Nora's lips parted in shock.

"Mare..."

"Can we talk?"

Nora looked at Bonnie and Mary Louise raised an eyebrow. What was going on here? Her jealous mind wondered.

Bonnie gave a small sigh and then nodded.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to hear her out."

Mary Louise held her tongue but she really wanted to say something to Nora about having to ask this girl's permission.

Nora handed the stocking to Bonnie and then motioned for Mary Louise to follow her into a private room.

Nora shut the door behind her and then stood with her arms folded.

Mary Louise gave her a small smile.

"I didn't see you as being the elf hat wearing type."

"A lot has changed since you sided with Julian." Nora replied sharply.

"I am sorry about Lily, Nora. But I still believe that Valerie is lying."

Nora ignored her so Mary Louise took a step closer to her.

"Does it matter anymore? Can't we just stop all this fighting and go back to being just us?"

Nora looked into the blonde's eyes and shook her head.

"It's not that simple, Mary Lou."

"Why? Because you've decided to live like one of them?" The blonde snapped.

Nora frowned.

"Just because I'm doing charity work, does not make me like them."

"No, it doesn't and it's not just about the charity, Nora. You've made friends with that witch out there, you've enrolled in classes for no good reason and since you bring it up, you are here handing out toys to children. We are vampires, Nora, not missionaries."

Mary Louise's tone was harsh. It always was when things didn't go her way.

Nora looked at the blonde, feeling tired by everything.

"Maybe I want to help people instead of kill them. Have you ever thought of that? Did you ever stop to wonder that after Lily died, we owe it to her to live as peacefully as possible?"

"Peaceful yes. As a human? No. I mean, my God, Nora, college? Have you lost your mind?"

Nora realised something suddenly.

"How did you know?" She asked slowly, putting everything together.

"What?"

"How did you know I had enrolled in classes? How did you know I attend college?"

The blonde looked down at the floor, pursing her lips.

Nora smirked.

"You're unbelieveable...you've been following me!"

"You are not yourself, Nora. You're not acting like my girlfriend."

"Bceause I'm not!" Nora shouted.

Mary Lou clamped her lips together and her eyes shone with tears. Nora looked a little sorry for the outburst but she didn't say what she felt, instead she continued to make Mary Lou face the truth.

"I'm not your's anymore. You have your precious Julian to thank for that." She added spitefully.

The blonde nodded her head slowly.

"You know I knew you were niave but I never stopped loving you, even now I have hope."

Nora raised her chin.

"And I'm sorry to dash that but I don't want this anymore, Mary Lou. I'm done. We're done."

With that being said, the brunette turned and left the blonde standing there, feeling numb and empty.

Tears fell down Nora's face as she stood over the sink in the hospital bathrooms.

She looked at herself in the mirror and ripped the elf hat from her head angrily.

The door opened and Bonnie stood behind her.

"What happened?"

Nora straightened, grabbing a tissue from the box on the side and wiping under her eyes.

"I told her it was over." She said, her voice still thick with unshed tears.

Bonnie nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry but if it's what you wanted then-"

Nora started sobbing again and fought to hold it back until Bonnie frowned with confusion.

"It is what you wanted...right?"

"Of course it's not!" Nora cried.

That only caused to deepen the frown on Bonnie's face.

"So then why did you end things with her?"

Nora sniffed.

"I love Mary Louise, I really do but she...you know when you think someone isn't good for you but you go along with it anyway?"

"So you think Mary Louise isn't good for you?"

"Maybe but-"

"Ok, ok. Just ask yourself this, do you love her?"

Nora nodded.

Bonnie widened her eyes at Nora.

"Then what is wrong with you?! That is all that matters!"

"But she gets jealous and she's over protective and she-"

"Loves you! You know she does."

Nora shook her head.

"I can't go back there, Bonnie. I'll never love another like her but...after what she did...how can I ever forgive that?"

Bonnie shrugged.

"I don't know...but I do know that if you love one another as much as you two do, you'll find a way."

 **Author's Note- So will they? Won't they? Has Nora finally had enough and will Mary Louise just give up like that? After 133 years, I highly doubt it! Stay Tuned! X**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

The blonde had never drank so much in her life, everything in front of her was starting to swim. She knew she should stop but once her glass was empty, she ordered another.

The bartender looked hesitant when she swayed on the stool.

"Maybe you should go and get some coffee, you're gonna have one helluva hangover tomorrow."

Mary Louise gave him a lazy smile.

"Hangovers do not affect me. Now, if you please." She said, gesturing to the glass.

The bartender shook his head and poured her another drink.

She hadn't seen Nora in over a month and each day seemed to be getting longer.

So the plan for today was the same as every other day; to keep drinking until she no longer saw Nora's face when she closed her eyes. So far she had been unsuccessful. There was still time though.

Really, when she thought about it, Nora was overreacting just a bit. Mary Louise was entitled to her own opinion and so was Nora. They had just seen things differently, that was all. It shouldn't have ended like this.

Mary Louise looked down at the drink and decided to go home and sleep the rest of it off. Tomorrow, she would go and find Nora and make things right...again.

The next day, Nora went to one of the bars near the college and sat there, thinking. She missed Mary Louise, there was no getting away from that but did she want to be with someone who was so easily fooled and manipulated by a few kind words?

She was not as Loyal as Nora had once thought and this disappointed her.

She sighed and took another gulp of the beer in front of her.

"Nora?"

The brunette turned on her stool to see Mary Louise at her side.

"I thought maybe you'd left Mystic falls." Nora drawled.

"You know I could never leave here without you." The blonde said, a small, hesitant smile on her face.

"Why? We're over. It doesn't matter anymore."

Mary Louise took a breath and refused to show how much that comment had hurt her.

"So this Bonnie, is she someone you're involved with?"

"And what if I was?"

The blonde frowned in disapproval.

"I just think you could do better."

Nora raised an eyebrow.

"And you think you're the better option, do you?"

"Nora, don't be like this. I came here to talk, to sort things out. Isn't that what you want too?"

Nora sighed and turned her attention back to the bottle.

"What I do want is to finish this beer and then go home." She said without feeling.

Tears welled up in the blonde's eyes.

"You know...I always thought, even if everything went to shit...it wouldn't matter because I'd still have you. I love you, Nora."

When Nora didn't say anything, Mary Louise turned away.

She'd tried but it was clear that Nora was done. It broke her heart to walk away but she did it and she glanced back one last time before pushing on the door that would take her back out into the world without the one she loved.

"Mary Lou..."

The blonde stopped upon hearing her name and turned around to see Nora standing, looking at her.

"Join me for a drink?"

The blonde forced herself not to smile so brightly and nodded before walking up to the bar and sitting next to the one she loved above all others.

 **Author's Note- Hope you all enjoyed this one. Thank you for your reviews, they mean a great deal to me when I feel like giving up on a story or I think a certain one isn't good enough and they allow me to keep going with it, so thank u again. X**


End file.
